Bamon Rising
by Sura Morton
Summary: Connie (Bonnie) finds herself lusting after Damon. Damon found that he, also, was lusting after Connie (Bonnie). Will Connie give in or will she walk away.
1. My First

As he walked towards me, I did my best to walk backwards without falling, "What is it that you want?" I questioned him as I met his gaze and stared into his piercing blue eyes that were filled with nothing but desire and lust.

"Am I making you…uncomfortable, Connie?" He asked as he moved closer.

I shook my head, "No, you're not." I stated just as my back made contact with the wall.

'Damn it.' My mind screamed as I watched him come even closer. He was so close now that I could feel his breath on my lips. His breath smelled of Bourbon and blood. His hair was tousled back from his face, his lips slung slightly apart, his eyes were focused on me and his body was so close to mine that if I took a big breath, my breast would press into his chest.

"What are you doing?" I asked.

A smile formed on his lips before he lifted his hand to my cheek, stroking it with his thumb, "What does it look like?" He asked in a husky voice.

Rolling my eyes, I pushed his hand away, moved around him and moved towards the front door, "I'm leaving." I stated. Before I could reach the door, I was suddenly pinned to the wall, my arms pinned at my side and his body pressed into mine. He'd taken my bad and thrown it to the floor. I won't lie and say that the moment his body touched mine that images of him ass hole butt naked and deep inside me didn't flash through my mind because they did; images of me beneath him moaning and crying out in pain and pleasure, as he fucked me senseless, consumed my mind.

Despite how badly I wanted him inside me, I was not about to let him know, give him the satisfaction, that he was doing something to me, "Let go of me!" I said sternly.

He smiled, "I love it when you're angry."

I glared at him, "Get Off!" I snarled, "Or I will make your head explode!" I hissed. He hadn't moved an inch, he just stood, pressed against me, staring down at me with an amused smirk on his lips, "Okay, have it your way." I snapped before lifting my hand and sending an excruciating pain in his direction. A look of pain crossed his features as he stumbled back and gripped his head in-between his large hands before dropping to his knees. As quickly as I could, I rushed down the one step that led to the living area of the Boarding House, moved towards the couch and picked up my bag. I turned around to head out and saw that he was no longer there, on his knees in pain. I'd placed one foot on the step that led to the door before I felt him behind me and quickly spun around and met his gaze, "You shouldn't have done that." He growled. Suddenly, I found myself on the floor with my wrist pinned above my head, his body fully on top of mine.

"Get off of me, Salvatore!" I hissed, trying to free myself from beneath him, but failing.

"No." He said.

I glared up at him, "Why not?" I growled.

"Not until you admit it."

"Admit what?" I snapped.

"That you want this."

I raised a brow as my glare intensified, "Want what?"

Taking both of my wrist in his left hand, he lifted his right hand and placed it on my side, running it down to rest on my hip, "This." He stated with a smirk. The place between my legs grew hot and I could feel my panties getting damp as his fingers dug into my side.

"Don't flatter yourself." I spat, "Now, get off!" I snarled.

He shook his head, "Damon, let go of me!" I snarled, bucking my hips into him in hopes of getting free somehow. Bucking my hips was a bad idea. I felt his body stiffen and watched an animalistic look cross his face. I could feel the spot between my legs overflow with my juices as his cock grew in his pants and pressed up against my slit through my skirt. A low growl erupted from his chest as I kept my eyes fixed on him and his every move.

"Damon?" I spoke softly for I did not want to startle him into doing something that I so badly wanted, but knew was bad for me. Every fiber in me, every part of my body screamed for Damon Salvatore's touch, screamed to have his hands roaming every inch of my body, to have his naked body pressed into my own. My pussy was throbbing, begging to have his cock buried deep inside me, his hips grinding into my own, his cock thrusting into me so violently that I'd lose all and any train of thought and lost mobility for at least a couple of hours. My heart, well, that was a different story. My heart was telling me that though my body wanted Damon to Ravish it, that it was NOT such a good idea, and that he was only going to use me. I didn't care about that, I didn't care that all he would be doing is using me for sex because that would be the same exact thing that I would be doing with him.

I would be using him and for one thing only.

Sex.

I didn't want a relationship or even a friendship, I just wanted casual sex when I wanted it, where ever I wanted it and however I wanted it, but there was still a part of me that, seemed to take over everything, screamed 'No' to the idea.

"Please, get off of me, Damon." I spoke softly but sternly.

He turned his gaze on me, "I can't." He spoke through clenched teeth.

I glared up at him, no longer in the mood to worry about him snapping, "And why the hell not?! This isn't funny anymore!" I spat.

He glared down at me, "Who said I was joking? I'm not moving, not until you admit it, not until you admit that _You_ want _Me_ just as much as _I _want _You." _ He growled.

I knew my eyes were wide with shock, I could see my reflection in his eyes. I knew that I wanted him and how badly I wanted him, but I didn't think, nor would I have ever thought that he, Damon Salvatore, a man who could have any woman he wanted, wanted _me, _Connie Wellington.

"What?" I gaped.

"I want you, Connie Wellington; I want you more than I've ever wanted a woman before." He spoke bluntly, "I want to taste you. I want to know what you taste like when I make you cum, I want to plunge my tongue so deep inside you that your toes curl. I want to feel you. I want to thrust my cock into your cunt so violently and so deep that you can taste me in the back of your throat. I want my hands to explore every inch of your body until I've made a mental map of it and know ever tiny detail of it. Let me fuck you until you can't fuck me anymore." He said with much lust, desire and husk in his voice. I noticed that with each word he spoke, my panties seem to dampen even more and that my nipples seemed to harden beneath his hard chest.

I was beyond turned on.

I wanted him to take me, I wanted him to make me into a woman, to show me what it means to be fucked senseless, "No." I spoke quietly. I didn't trust my voice to get any higher or he would know that he had succeeded in turning me on.

"No?" He questioned.

I nodded my head, 'No, Damon." I stated.

"You don't want me?" He asked.

I shook my head.

"You don't want my cock buried deep inside your pussy, my cock thrusting back and forth inside you, our hips meeting with every thrust? You don't want me taking your swollen nipple into my mouth as my cock slips in and out of your tight pussy with speed that'll make your head spin?" He asked in a husky voice.

Not trusting my voice, I shook my head, "Are you sure?" He questioned before running his hand down my side, over my thigh and between my legs. My body stiffened as his hand moved up my skirt and over my soaked panties, "…because it seems to me that your mind is saying one thing and your body is saying another." He said.

"Damon!" I squealed in surprise as he started rubbing my clit in wicked circles.

"You really are a virgin." He stated.

I glared up at him, "And?" I spat.

"It makes me wonder." He said.

"Wonder what?" I snapped.

He smiled down at me, "How tight you are." He said.

My back arched up about three inches off the floor the moment he slipped his hand into my panties, ran his fingers through my wet, swollen lips and plunged his long, thick finger into my wet pussy. I could feel the veins in my neck popping out as he pulled his finger from deep inside me and plunged it back in in result of my back arching off the floor once again.

"Can you feel how much you want this? Can you see how you're reacting to me and all I'm doing is thrusting my finger deep inside you? Imagine how it would feel if my finger was replaced with my dick. Imagine my dick filling your pussy, imagine felling my dick in your stomach, bumping every organ in your body. Imagine me fucking you with such intensity that you lose any and all feeling in your legs." His finger seemed to grow longer and thicker as he plunged it deeper into my pussy.

"Mmmm, you're as tight as I thought you'd be." He growled in pleasure.

"S-sssstop."

"Do you really want me to do that?" He asked.

I nodded, "Y-y-yes." I chocked out, trying to catch my breath, but every time I try to breath, he plunges his finger deeper into my pussy causing me to arch my back off the floor.

"Admit it, Connie. You want this. You like having my finger buried deep inside your pussy, but you're afraid that you like it TOO much. You're afraid that you want my dick buried deep inside your pussy just as much as I do." He lowered his lips to my neck, roughly biting down on my flesh, "All you have to do is ask." He stated.

I don't know where it came from or how I did it, but suddenly, I had pushed Damon off of me, his finger no longer buried deep in my pussy that was now dripping wet. As calmly as I could, I slowly got to my feet, my legs a bit shaky from what Damon had just done, "Why did you do that?" I glared at him.

He smiled cockily, "The same reason why you let me." He said.

I glared intensively at him, "I didn't LET you do anything! You wouldn't get off of me!" I snapped.

Smiling, he took a few steps forward causing me to take a few steps back, "Why don't you just save yourself the time and lies and admit that you wanted it, that you liked me fucking your tight pussy with my finger and that you want my dick buried deep inside your pussy. Trust me; it would be a lot easier admitting the truth than it is lying about it." He stated.

Damon was right.

I did want it and I did like it. I loved having his finger buried deep in my pussy, moving in and out my folds, exploring my insides and going as deep inside me as he could get. He'd spoken truth again when he said I'd wanted his dick buried just as deep inside me as his finger, but what was I to do? I wanted him, but did I really want Damon Salvatore to be my first?


	2. What Do You Want?

I shook my head, "You don't want me, Damon. This is and always will be a game to you." I said, taking a few steps back.

"Please, don't tell me what I do or don't want. I know what I want and I want you." He said, appearing before me, lifting his hand and placing it on my cheek. A shiver shot up my spine and I felt my knees going weak, but I stood my ground, "I want to be buried so deep inside you right now, to feel the inside of your belly as I fill you with my sweet, hot cum." He said, moving even closer.

"Damon, move." I said.

"I know you want it, I know you want me inside you," He spoke so confidently that I wanted to smack the smirk off his lips, "All you have to do is say yes." He said.

Should I say yes? Should I give in to temptation, to what he wants, to what I know I want?

'Yes!' A voice in my head screamed.

I groaned inwardly, 'To hell with it' I thought.

"Yes." I spoke softly, gazing into his eyes.

I watched his eyes widen in shock and his mouth hang agape before closing into a smirk, "I didn't quite get that." He said, "Mind repeating that?" He asked.

I glared at him, "I said yes." I groaned in annoyance.

He slipped his arm around my waist and pulled me into him, "Yes what, Connie?"

I swallowed the lump in my throat before I spoke next five words that I would either regret saying or be glad I said, "Yes, Damon, I want you." I suddenly found my back being pressed up against the wall, my wrist pinned above my head. He placed one of his legs between mine and spread them wider before reaching down and cupping my pussy in his hand, running his fingers over my swollen lips through the fabric of my panties. My head fell back onto the wall as he added more pressure to the soft area of my clit as he rubbed it in wicked circles, "S-Sto-Stop!" I squealed in pleasure. Quickly, faster that I thought possible, I turned around, pressed my hands firmly against the wall and bucked my hips out with nothing but my ass in view, "Fuck me, Damon." I breathed out in need of his cock plowing my inside. I felt his hands grip my waist and him pull my ass further up and out until I felt his hard cock pressed against my ass through his pants.

"You feel that, Connie? That's all for you." He stated, pressing his cock harder into my ass, "We want you." He said, referring to himself and his cock. Shaking my head, I went to move out of his hold, I was on the verge of giving in to his words, but his grip tightened and he pulled me back into him, slipping one hand up my shirt and cupping my breast while slipping the other hand down my skirt and down my panties.

Narrator P.O.V.:

The reluctant surrender that erupts across her features while he parts her folds slowly and thumbs her wet, hot hole is everything he fantasized and more. Her swollen lips part, her cheeks warm, and the cry that crawls from deep within her throat is an endearing mew - the face of his little witch is a portrait of delicious decadence. He kisses her neck, avidly, and forces two fingers deeper inside her weeping pussy. Her inner walls wrap around his flesh like she is born for it, and he can't help imagining it's his dick she is tightening around. He imagines how it would feel – just as empowering, but sweeter, more sinful, more gratifying, more … just more. He wants it now and her relentless grinding on his groin is definitely not helping.

"Da…Damon, I-"

Damon – amused and even more turned on - buries his fingers deeper into weeping pussy, "I want you, Connie. I want you on your back with your legs spread open, your dripping wet pussy begging for me. I want you to beg for me, Connie." He whispered into her ear, her head resting on his shoulder and mouth slightly hung open as she tried to catch her breath. Damon's eyes trail down her neck and to her collar bone, lingering on the smooth, caramel color of her flesh, something about her light brown skin causes his cock to enlarge, pressing painfully against his pants.

Connie had no idea what had gotten into her. Here she was – her back to Damon, her head resting on his shoulder with one hand cupping her breast and the other buried deep in her cunt- allowing Damon Salvatore – an arrogant, cocky, psychotic vampire – to touch her in ways she'd never allowed any man to touch her. She knew Damon was bad for her, but there was something about him to makes her go crazy. Maybe it was his piercing blue eyes, the way his shirt clung to his perfectly sculpted body or the way his voice sounded when he was angry – it was something – but she found herself wanting him to do anything he wanted to her body.

'I thought you wanted to lose your virginity to someone who cared for you just as much as you cared for them.' A voice screamed in Connie's head.

Suddenly, thrown back into reality by the sudden voice, Connie quickly removed Damon's wondering hands and pulled herself out of his hold and turned around and gazed up at him in complete shock and horror, "What - I – I can't believe I just did that." She stuttered keeping eye contact with him as she fixed her clothes.

Damon, being Damon, smiled and raised a brow, "You and I both." He stated.

A glare found its way onto Connie's face, "THAT will NEVER happen AGAIN!" She hissed, glaring daggers into his head.

A sly smirk found its way onto Damon's lips, "Are you sure about that? You _looked_ and _felt _pretty comfortable to me just a moment ago." He said, appearing in front of her, lifting a hand and placing it on her hip, digging his fingers through her flesh causing a startled gasped moan to escape her lips.

"Fuck!" She hissed in pleasure as his fingers dug deeper into her flesh. Leaning in, Damon placed his lips on her neck and gently bit down, careful not to break the flesh, which pulled Connie back into reality. Angry with herself – and Damon – with a flick of her wrist, she threw Damon across the room and into the wall above the fire place and watched his body fall to the floor.

Grabbing her bag from its spot on the floor, she glared up at an angry Damon, "Stay the Hell away from me." She snapped before turning around and rushing out of the Salvatore Boarding House.


	3. A Night Out

Falling onto my bed I let what happened earlier flood my mind.

I'd almost had sex with Damon.

I don't know what I was thinking or what was going through my mind that I allowed him to go as far with me as he did.

"Ugh! What is wrong with me!?" I groaned getting to my feet and moving towards my dresser. Sighing, I quickly pulled off my shirt before slipping out of my skirt and tossing them into my basket of dirty clothes. With another sigh slipped out of my panties before reaching back and unclasping my bra, letting it fall to the floor. As I went to turn around my bed room door opened.

"Connie, are you com-" Elena stopped mid-sentence the moment her, Caroline, Stefan and Tyler realized I was ass hole butt naked. Rather quickly, I draped my arm over my breast and placed a hand over my vagina.

"Have ANY of you EVER HEARD of knocking?" I groaned as I rolled my eyes. They stood there with their eyes wide and mouth agape as if they've never seen a naked girl before.

"As much as I'd love to stand here in nothing but my birthday suit and allow you all to fantasize about what you could and would do to me, I have to get dressed if you still want to go out tonight." I groaned.

Shaking their heads, coming out of their trance, Elena and Caroline both pushed the men out of the room and closed the door. Once they were out I sighed and dropped my arm, turning around and going through my dresser.

"Next time knock. I could have been screwing Damon for all know." I said as I pulled out a bra and panty set.

"Damon? Really?" Caroline snorted.

I glanced at her over my shoulder and glared, "Says the girl who already SCREWED him." I spat.

She held up her hands in surrender, "Hey, calm down, I meant no harm or disrespect." She said taking a step back.

Rolling my eyes I slipped on my panties before turning to face the girls, "Hey, do my breast look swollen?" I asked.

Glancing down at my breast they smiled and shook their heads, "What?"I questioned.

"Connie, you're breast always look swollen but in a good way." Caroline says.

"Well wait a minute, it looks like some one was handy with them recently." She said with a smile.

I rolled my eyes before slipping on my bra, "Well, even if some one was, you'd never know." I stated before glancing at the door, "You guys can come in now, my private areas are covered." I called out.

After five seconds the door opened to reveal Tyler and Stefan, "Come in already I don't bite." I stated with a wide smile.

"We can come back-"

"Stefan, my private areas are covered so there is really no reason to be so formal. Unless you you two are still thinking about walking in on me ass hole butt naked." I laughed.

I watched them blush, "Blushing? Wow, I must have been dead on." I stated with a smile as I grabbed my shorts and pulled them on.

"So, where were you earlier? I called and you didn't answer your phone so I called your parents and they said you had left a few hours earlier." Elena said as she moved to sit on my bed.

"I was at the Salvatore Manor...with Damon." I stated truthfully.

"With Damon, why?" Stefan questioned with concern.

I shrugged as I went through my closet for a shirt to wear,"I needed to talk to him about something." I stated.

"Like what exactly?" Tyler asked.

"It doesn't matter anymore seeing as he was of no help at all."

"What do you mean?" Caroline asked.

Grabbing a black and purple tank top, ripped it off the hanger and slipped it over my head,"Lets just say Damon found something more interesting to do with his time than answer my questions." I stated, smoothing out my shirt and slipping on my shoes.

"Damon is such a man whore." Caroline replied.

"That didn't seem to stop you from sleeping with him." I stated.

She shrugged, "I needed some and Damon was the only one around." She responded.

Shaking my head, smiling, I pulled my hair up into a tight ponytail and turned to face them all, "Lets go."

Mystic Grill:

As we walked into Mystic Grill the smell of Bourbon filled the air which only reminded me of Damon.

'Ugh! Stop thinking about Damon. You're suppose to be having a good time tonight...not mentally fucking Damon Salvatore.' My mind screamed at me.

"Bonnie, it's great to see you. I haven't seen you around these parts in a while." Jake, the bartender, stated with a huge smile.

I smiled," It's great to see you, too, Jake. I've been busy lately but the girls and guys were finally able to convince me to come out tonight." I stated.

"More like forced." Elena laughed.

I glared at her over my shoulder, "What? It's not like it's not true. It took nearly three hours for the boys to pull you from your room." She laughed.

Rolling my eyes, I glanced back at Jake, "Well, I'm here NOW, so that doesn't matter. I'll see you around Jake."

"Have a good time, Ms. Bennett." He stated with a smile.

"So, what is up with you and Jake the bartender?" Caroline asked.

I raised a brow at her, "What are you talking about? There is NOTHING going on between us. We're friends...that's all." I said.

She glanced at Elena and smiled before turning her attention back to me, "Are you sure he sees it that way? I mean have you seen or noticed the way he looks at you? Or how he is always smiling when he sees or looks at you? That guy surely wants to sleep with you." She pointed out.

I shook my head, "Look, can we just have a good time without pointing out every guy who wants to sleep with me?" I asked taking a sip of the Iced Tea I ordered.

"Fine." She groaned.


	4. Jeremy?

I swallowed the lump in my throat as I gazed up at the house before me. It's been a week and a half since I've been back in this place and since I've seen Damon. Lately, they've said Damon has been out of control. He's been killing a lot more and being an even bigger dick face and they have no idea on how to calm him down.

With a sigh, I walked into the Manor behind Elena who quickly ducked as a glass vase smashed into the wall right next to my head, "What the Hell, Damon!" Caroline snapped, "What the hell is your problem? You've been out of control since the night we went out!" She hissed at him.

'That was the same night we almost had sex' I thought.

"Why in the Hell do you care!? Get the hell out of my hou-"

I stepped around Elena and into his view and he gazed over at me, his expression softening,"Damon," I stated, his eyes fully on me now, "What in the hell is wrong with you? Why are you doing this?" I snapped softly.

He just stood there staring at me so, I moved towards him, took his hand and pulled him up the stairs and into his room,"Start talking! Why are you suddenly killing people?!"I snapped.

He just turned his back to me and made his way into the bathroom, pulling off his shirt, "Want to join me?" He asked glancing over his shoulder.

I glared at him,"Damon." I hissed.

"I'll take that as a no." He said as he slipped out of his pants.

Quickly, I turned my back to him, "Can you not do that?" I groaned.

"You can turn around now, I"m in the tub." He said.

Turning around my eyes widened as they found his...friend. Damon was a VERY GIFTED man. He was HUGE. I'd never seen someone as gifted as he was, "The hell, Damon!" I hissed blushing while spinning around to face the wall, "You said you were in." I groaned.

He chuckled, "I did, but I never said I was sitting." He said as I heard him slide down into the tub.

Rolling m eyes, I turned around and glared at him, "Please, don't do that again." I snapped.

He smiled, "Any thing for you my little witch." He said.

I rolled my eyes as I folded my arms over my chest and glared down at him, "Why are you killing people, Damon?" I asked.

He shrugged, "I won't do it anymore." He says.

I raised a brow at how truthful he sounded, "What brought that on?" I questioned, curious as to why he was quickly to stop his rein of terror. Damon Salvatore was not the type of guy to stop something he really enjoyed without a fight.

"What? Am I not allowed to stop killing? I thought that was what you all wanted." I shook my head at him before turning around to walk out of his bathroom.

I'd made it halfway to the door before I found my back pressed against the wall and my wrist pinned above my head,"What are you doing?" I glared glared up at him.

He smiles, "I'm air drying." He stated as if it was the most obvious thing in the world.

I tried to pull my wrist free but he only tightened his grip, "Let go of me, Salvatore." I hissed at him.

"Now, why would I do that?" He asked.

I took a deep breath before letting it out in a sigh, "Would you please let go of me? You're naked and wet." I said.

"Would you like to join me?" He questioned ith an amused smirk.

I rolled my eyes before finally snatching my wrists free, "Move Damon." I groaned softly.

"What if I don't want to." He questioned.

I glared at him, " I don't care what you don't want to do, move." I snapped, pushing against him.

"Why are you so against this?" He questioned, cocking his head to the side.

Glaring at him, I leaned my face closer to his so that I was gazing directly into his eyes, "There is NOTHING to go against. This, you and I, does not exist! There is no WE, so, do whatever you need to do to get that out of your thick head." I scold.

He just stood there staring at me as if he had not heard a word I had just said and it was irritating, "What are you sta-" I was interrupted by something cool pressed against my lips.

Damon!

He was kissing me.

Freeing my wrist from his hold, I pressed them on his chest, ignoring the spark of lust that filled my body, and tried pushing him off of me without the use of my magic but he was to strong.

"Mmmm-mmmmm-get-mmmm!" I groaned trying to free myself.

'Just give in.' A voice in my head said.

What?

'Give in long enough to distract him then push him.' The voice said.

No, I will NOT give him the satisfaction of kissing him back.

The voice sighed, 'Good luck then.'

Ugh!

Taking in a deep breath through my nose, I pushed against his chest with all my might but he still did not budge, 'Damon, get off of m- Eeeeep!' I squealed in his head as his hand cupped one of my breast and gave it a rough squeeze.

Ladies, and any man out there who loves Damon or who wants to know what a woman feels or thinks when a man gropes her roughly, Let me tell you...I've never been so turned on in my life. The moment his strong, large masculine hand cupped my breast and squeezed my entire body flooded with desire for his hands to find other places on my body. I wanted nothing more than for him to do it again but to also bite down on the flesh just beneath my breast. I wanted him to leave a mark...his mark.

Groaning in pleasure and annoyance, at the fact he always succeed in turning me on, I finally conjured up some of my magic and aimed it at him, sending his naked body flying through the air and into the wall across from me.

Once his body hit the floor I glared down at him, not from him kissing me but because he was able to make me want him...again, "Stop. Kissing. Me. You can't just go around kissing girls as you please." I hissed.

He smiled up at me from his place on the floor, "I don't go around kissing girls as I please." He stated.

I glared down at him, "What do you call what just happened?" I snapped.

He was suddenly on his feet and in my face, his eyes serious and searching mine, "You're not 'Girls' but a woman." He stated.

I raised a brow in confusion, "What are you getting at, Damon?" I questioned.

He'd closed his eyes and smiled as his name slipped through my lips, "Damon!" I snapped.

Opening his eyes, now serious again, he gazed into my eyes again before speaking, "You're the only Woman I go around kissing as I please."

I scoffed, "Please, you're with a new defenseless, brainless Bimbo ever night." I laughed bitterly.

A look of hurt flashed in his eyes before it was masked with no emotion, "You're the only woman I've kissed in a month." He says.

I roll my eyes, "Yeah and I fucked Jeremy Gilbert." I said bitterly.

Anger flooded his expression, "You what?!" He snarled.

Rolling my eyes, I went to walk around him but his hand shot out and grabbed a hold of m waist, digging his cool fingers into my skin, down to the bone, 'Oh Dear God! This man is driving me CRAZY! How can one man, one being have such an affect on a person?' I groaned, in lust, in my head as hid fingers dug deeper into my flesh.

"L-Let go of me." I hissed.

"Not until you explain to me how you and Jeremy Fucking Gilbert ended up FUCKING! How you could allow That- that- pipsqueak to touch you, to run his hands all over your body, to kiss and lick you...to make love to you!" He growled, his voice cracking at the end.

To angry to really figure out why he was so upset at the thought of Jeremy and I sleeping together, I glared at him and pushed him away and glared at him, "Why do you care? Who I fuck and don't fuck is none of your damn business!" I hissed before storming out of the bathroom away from an angry naked Damon Salvatore.


	5. What's Going On?

Ever since that day at The Salvatore Boarding House Damon hasn't been the same, glaring at Jeremy every chance he got and hurt and anger filling his eyes ever time he looked at me.

"What's going on between the three of you?" Elena questioned, glancing between Damon, Jeremy and I.

"Nothing." I stated.

"It's something. All Damon does when he sees Jeremy is glare at him with hatred and whenever the two of you are in the same room you glare each other down, murdering each other with your eyes, " She stated while glancing between me, an angry Damon, a confused Jeremy, "It's been going on since that night you stormed out of The Boarding House. What happened between the two of you?" She questioned with true curiosity.

I shook my head, "Nothing more than the usual." I stated.

Damon scoffed, "It was nothing alright." He growled sarcastically.

I turned my head in his direction and glared before sending pain to his bod causing him to groan out and fall to his knees, "Watch it, Salvatore, I'll make your undead life HELL! " I hissed.

Before I could blink, I was being pinned to the wall, his hand wrapped around my throat, "You're going to get tired of doing that, Witch!" He hissed in my face.

I glared at him as his hand tightened around my throat, "It's quite fun actually." I snapped.

Again, his hold tightened and cut off my air supply, "What the hell is wrong with you!? Let go of her!" Jeremy snapped, rushing towards me.

Damon growled, "Back off, Gilbert! This has nothing to do with you!" He hissed.

"It has EVERYTHING to do with me! " He hissed back.

Growling, Damon dropped his hand and glared at Jeremy, "I would expect you to defend her seeing as how CLOSE the two of you have gotten." He snarled.

Oh God!

Jeremy glared at him in confusion, "What in the hell are you talking about, Salvatore!?" He snapped.

Damon scoffed, "You know exactly what I'm talking about you pipsqueak!" He snarled.

"If I did I'd understand your sudden coldness towards me over the last month and a half." He growled.

Glaring, I moved towards Damon and got into his face, "He does not answer to you! Why don't you just back the hell off! Get off him!" I hissed.

He laughed bitterly, "If you did that then we wouldn't be having this conversation." He snapped.

Ouch.

"You've got a lot a nerve to criticize me and my sex life when you've nearly screwed all of Mystic Falls!" I hissed, murdering him with my eyes.

"I'm allowed...expected to but you- you're not allowed to sell yourself to the highest bidder." He snarled in disgust while glaring at Jeremy.

My jaw nearly hit the floor. I couldn't believe he just said that. I mean, I know he's not the nicest or sensitive guy in the world but I hadn't expected that even from him, "I am NOT a whore!" I hissed glaring at him with rage.

Again, he scoffed, "Could have fooled me! I mean how do you explain it$ Him of all people, come on Connie, you can do a LOT better."

"When you say better you mean YOU?!" I hissed.

"Better than him!" He snapped.

"What are you talking about?" Elena questioned as she took a step forward.

Damon glared at me before glancing at Elena, "Little Gilbert and Ms. Pretty Woman FUCKED! She fucked someone!" He growled, causing everyone to gasp and glance at me.

I felt my heart drop into my stomach the moment he addressed me as Ms. Pretty Woman...a Whore, "How was it, fucking her brains out!?" He snarled at a shocked Jeremy.

"Wha- I- we- "

"Connie is that- is that true?" Elena questioned.

"No! No it's not true! Connie and I did not have sex!" Jeremy exclaimed, "Despite how awesome that would be I did NOT Fuck her brains out!" He growled while glaring at Damon.

He scoffed.

"Connie, why does Damon think we had sex?" Jeremy asked.

"Don't deny it, Gilbert, she already told me about it a month and a half ago." Damon stated with a growl.

"Connie?" I glanced over at Caroline before turning my glare on Damon. Before I could stop myself, I threw him into the wall causing it to crack before I found myself standing over him as he clutched his head in pain.

"I am NOT A WHORE! I did NOT fuck Jeremy! Nor did I sell myself to the HIGHEST bidder!" I snarled loudly.

"Then why tell him you di-"

"I was pissed at him for kissing me. It wasn't suppose to be taken seriously but sarcastically. HE took it seriously. HE jumped to conclusions. HE is to blame for the assumptions! I never fixed his assumption because I wanted to piss him off for all the bullshit he's put me through!" I snapped.

I then turned my attention back to Damon who was staring up at me in pain, from his head, and shock, from my truth, "I will say this again...Who I fuck and Don't fuck is none of your DAMN business! If I want to go to the Mystic Grill and find a couple of Frat boys and fuck them at once, let them fuck me, run a train on me, I can and will do so," I snapped calmly, "Fuck you and every one else who has a problem with my sex life." I snarled before standing up straight and turning to a shocked Elena.

"Let's go to the Mystic Grill, I feel like getting FUCKED by a couple of Frat boys tonight," I stated.

"Connie-"

"...since I'm a whore and all I mind as well do what whores do, right? First, I need to find someone to take my virginity." I said before glancing at Tyler and smiling, "Want to Fuck a Virgin?" I questioned.

His eyes widened and he went to respond but Caroline glared and growled at him, "What? She offered." He snapped back.

"Connie, you're not a whore." Stefan stated, glaring at his brother.

I laughed bitterly, "Really? Haven't you heard? I sold my virginity to the highest bidder. I allowed Jeremy to FUCK my brains out! I allowed him to plunge his dick deep within my folds and thrust in and out of me until I was the whore I was born to be." I laughed, my voice cracking at the end. What Damon said truly hurt but it should have been expected, I mean this is Damon Salvatore I'm talking about.

I could see Jeremy blush at my words, "Connie, Stefan is right, you"re not that type of girl. You're the only virgin amongst us all. Damon is an asshole who deserves to be alone for the rest of his life, fuck what he says, his words should mean nothing to you." Caroline responded.

'But they do mean something and I have no clue as to why his words hurt so much but they do.' I thought.

Shaking my head I glanced at Jeremy, "I apologize for putting you in the middle of all of this." I stated before turning to everyone else, "I'll talk to you all tomorrow." I stated before turning around and walking out of the door and into the night air.


	6. Too Far

The next morning, I was awaken by an aching pain in my chest, "Mmmm-ugh." I groaned, placing my hand on my chest and over my heart.

What is going on with me?

Groaning, I threw my legs over the bed and got to my feet, making my way into the bathroom, "Knock Knock." I spun around quickly, punching the owner of the voice.

"What the hell!" They groaned.

I knew that voice.

Glaring, I took a step in his direction and punched him again and again and again until I had no energy left in me to fight him. By the time I was through his face was covered in blood, "Are you satisfi-"

"Get out." I hissed.

"Connie, let me ap-"

I glared at him with so much hate that I could set an entire town into flames, "I don't fucking care! I don't want to hear your bullshit apology nor do I give a flying fuck about what you have to say, just get the fuck out of my room!" I snarled, my hands catching fire as I advanced towards him.

Fear flashed in his eyes at the sight of my inflames hands but he stood his ground and met my angry gaze, "I'm not going anywhere until you let me speak." He growled.

Angry from his words, I threw my fist back and punched him square in the jaw, throwing him into my wall, "You WILL leave! You will get the HELL out of my house and STAY THE HELL AWAY FROM ME!" I hissed, glaring down at him.

He turned his head and gazed up at me causing me to mentally flinch at his appearance. There was a huge gash on the side of his face from where I burned him. I know what you're thinking, "Why does she care after everything he said to her." but I can't help it. There is something about this guy that makes me want to save him, to protect him from the world- from himself.

Groaning loudly, I walked into my bathroom, took out the first aid kit and walked back into my room, "Are you going to just sit on the damn floor or are you going to let me fix that?" I snapped, walking over to my bed.

Never taking his eyes off me, Damon got to his feet and followed me to my bed where I pushed him down into the chair that sat in front of it, "Connie, I-"

"Don't speak to me, Damon. I'm going to fix what I did and then I want you out of my room, out of my house and out of my life." I snapped as I took out a wash cloth, peroxide and alcohol.

I could see a look of desperation flood his face before it was masked with an angry expression, "Fine, I'll never bother you again." He snapped.

"Great." I hissed.

A part of me, that hated Damon and wanted him to suffer, was overjoyed about the thought of never seeing him again but the part of me that adored Damon, that wanted to protect him at all cost, broke. The thought of never seeing his face or hearing his voice, even if it was quoting snide and smart ass comments, pained me. I mean could I really deal with not having Damon in some part of my life?

"Before I walk out of your life may I say something?" He questioned sternly.

I'm guessing he took my silence as a yes, "I'm sorry, " He says causing me to come to an abrupt stop, "Despite how you feel about me or think of me I never wanted to hurt you-well at the moment I did- but I just- I don't know I just snapped." He replied, glancing back at me.

I forced his head back to the front so that I could finish stitching him up, "You're the last person I want to hurt." He says.

I don't know what possessed me to question him but I was curious as to why he did hurt me, "I'm not hurt, Damon, I'm curious- why DID you react the way you did? If Jeremy and I did have sex there is and would have been nothing that you or Elena or anyone else could have done about it." I snapped.

He shrugged,"I hated the thought of Little Gilbert...touching you...making love to you." He said as if it was no big deal.

It pissed me off at how he had the 'I don't care' attitude about the situation, "Why? I'm nothing to you! There is nothing going on between us which gives and gave you no reason to react the way you did." I growled once I finished fixing him up and walked back into the bathroom.

"I know but-"

"I don't care anymore, Damon." I gazed up at him with no emotion, all traces of hope for him no longer in me, "I'm done, I can't do this anymore. I've tried with you, I've given you the benefit of the doubt when no one else would, I believed in you when no one else did and I became your friend when no one else wanted to only for you to turn around and make me look like an idiot and I'm tired," I groaned, "I have nothing left for you, Damon." I stated before walking over to my window and opening it, "I'd like for you to go now." I said, avoiding his gaze.

From the corner of my eye I could see him moving towards me before stopping directly in front of me, "I'm sorry I've been a curse in your life." He responded before placing a kiss on my cheek and disappearing out of the window.

Sighing, I shut my window and slumped to the floor as the reality of what just happened sunk in along with his words, 'I'm sorry I've been such a curse in your life'.

He was gone.

Damon was no longer in my life.

'That's what you wanted, right?' My mind questioned.

Yes.

'Then why are you so sad? Why do you seem...broken?' M mind questioned.

I honestly had no idea why I felt so...empty once Damon walked out of my life.

I sighed, "I got what I wanted, Damon out of my life, so why do I feel so...empty?" I questioned myself. 

Do You Think Damon Went To Far?

Should Connie Forgive Him?

Do You Think Connie Regrets Pushing Damon Away?


End file.
